


friday evening

by bbyjinkles



Category: Kpop - Fandom, SHINee
Genre: Drabble, Electric Toothbrush, Masturbation, Other, Smut, Toothbrush, im so filthy why did i write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:34:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyjinkles/pseuds/bbyjinkles
Summary: kibum’s a little needy one evening after his marie claire photoshoot.





	friday evening

**Author's Note:**

> i originally wrote this for some anons in my friend’s cc but why not post it here too lol  
> hope u dirties enjoy it

kibum sighed, entering his room at the dorm after a long day. 

he’d been doing photo shoots for several days now, showing off some products he didn’t actually care about. don’t get him wrong, he loves marie claire, but god, he was exhausted. 

he sets his bag on his desk and lingers there for a moment while checking his phone. it occurred to him that none of the members were here and it’d been a long ass time since that last happened. 

kibum sprawls out on his bed and takes a long, deep breath. he looks over and sees one of taemin’s sweatshirts laying on the corner end of his bed. 

oh god. now he’s thinking about taemin. 

in no time at all, that sweatshirt ends up in kibum’s grasp. he just .. can’t help but to smell it, just bury his nose into the cotton.

taemin’s aroma ... he’s always loved it. it’s that nice mix in between taemin’s musk and his favorite cologne.

kibum’s heart is beating so fast.  
his hand finds itself under his own shirt, grazing across his smooth skin. he finds his nipples, circling them and then pinching like he always does. a groan escapes his lips and he closes his eyes. 

kibum misses the maknae so bad. he wishes he were under him right now, pulling his classic bratty shit so kibum could punish him and have him whining and begging soon enough. he imagines his sweet little voice. that special voice that he wants to hear. he wished the boy could’ve joined him in his schedules; maybe taking pictures with that dumb toothbrush with taemin by his side would’ve made it a lot easier for him to get through his days. 

and then it hits him. the toothbrush. 

kibum thinks about the one he’d brought home today in his bag and he really debates on whether or not he should go get it. 

fuck it, he thinks, and rises from the bed.

he looks at the object in his hand and shivers just thinking about how it would feel against his cock. god, he feels so dirty for this.

kibum’s laying back down again, eyeing the bristles and now fully hard. his boxers are around his knees now. he shouldn’t be doing this. he knows he shouldn’t. 

the gasp that comes from his mouth when the brush touches kibum’s cock is loud and sharp. he never expected it to feel so fucking good, but he’s definitely not going back now. 

he runs the little thing over the base of his cock, groaning. each little vein feels the bristles brush over them and it’s even worse when he reaches the head. it’s so sensitive, and kibum can’t help but whine when special attention is paid to that area. he’s even bucking up into the tool now, trying to get what he wants. 

when he runs the toothbrush over the slit, kibum lets out a throaty moan and throws his head back. he never imagined this is how he would be spending his friday night. 

he wishes taemin were here so he could see how his small body would react to this new play toy. thinking about his little spasms gets kibum too worked up. 

the rapper’s eyes are squeezed shut now and he can’t keep his hips down. he thought this couldn’t get any better. 

except.. it did. when he realized the toothbrush had an on switch. 

he’s so eager to feel the vibrations and when they come, he just can’t help himself from making some extremely slutty noises. he’d be so embarrassed if taemin heard him like this. in fact, he’d be pretty embarrassed if people found out he was masturbating with the product he was supposed to be advertising. 

the moans are raising in pitch the more desperate kibum gets. he can hear himself panting and each inhale is so ragged and shallow. there’s drool dripping down his chin too, and kibum’s getting close. 

his nimble fingers find their way under his shirt again to tease and play with his nipples. 

he focuses all attention to the underside of his cock and the slit. his hips keep bucking up and moans are tumbling from his lips, uneven breathing and all. his desperation is rising and kibum’s so fucking horny. he feels it coming, the pleasure becoming too overwhelming and starting to well up—

kibum comes all over his stomach and spasms for a moment, trying to come down from his high. 

when his breathing finally slows and he’s in a better headspace, he glances down to find the toothbrush covered in his own cum and he’s utterly humiliated. 

his cheeks are burning and a bead of sweat is rolling down his cheek. he should know better.

he’s gonna show up to his schedules tomorrow carrying the shame with him too.


End file.
